What If?
by StrikeMeDown
Summary: .:StrikeMeDown:. Bree y Diego huyen de Riley después de escuchar la conversación de Victoria con los Vulturi, ¿qué hubiera pasado después de eso? Aquí lo tienen. One-Shot.


**Sumario: Bree y Diego huyen de Riley después de escuchar la conversación de Victoria con los Vulturi, ¿qué hubiera pasado después de eso? Aquí lo tienen.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a Meyer aunque hubiera matado a estos dos maravillosos personajes.  
**

**

* * *

**

**What If...?**

* * *

"— _¿Y sí _**_ya_** _hubiera lanzado mi ataque? —quiso saber nuestra creadora, impresionada._

—_Ya veremos. —respondió la chica encapuchada en un tono de voz más animado que hasta entonces— Supongo que todo depende del éxito que obtengáis. Esfuérzate en complacernos._

_Dio aquella última orden en un tono plano, duro, que me produjo un extraño escalofrío en lo más hondo de mi cuerpo._

—_Sí —gruñó nuestra creadora._

—_Sí —repitió Riley en un susurro._

_Un segundo más tarde, los vampiros de las túnicas salían sin ruido alguno de la casa. Ni Diego ni yo respiramos siquiera hasta pasados cinco minutos de su desaparición. En el interior de la casa, nuestra creadora y Riley estaban igual de silenciosos. Transcurrieron otros diez minutos en una quietud absoluta._

_Toqué el brazo de Diego. Aquélla era nuestra oportunidad de salir de allí. Había dejado de tener miedo de Riley. Quería alejarme tanto como pudiese de aquellas túnicas oscuras. "_

— Vámonos. —le susurré mirándolo a los ojos. Él dudó un poco en irse, parecía que tenía aún curiosidad por lo de la conversación. Lo miré suplicante, quería alejarme todo lo que pudiera de esa cabaña. Se rindió con un asentimiento y en un segundo nos habíamos alejado por las copas de los arboles que rodeaban ese claro, siendo casi imperceptibles cómo la brisa que soplaba esa noche.

No quería volver a la cabaña, no quería volver con Riley.

Cuando estuvimos a más de 10 kilómetros lejos de la cabaña en la que oímos esa reveladora conversación, Diego se detuvo. Al percatarme de su movimiento me detuve también. Lo observé expectante, preguntándole mudamente porque se detuvo.

—Tengo que decirle a Riley sobre el efecto del Sol sobre nosotros. —respondió simplemente. Lo miré un poco sorprendida, no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

—No vuelvas con él. —dije con un tono firme, cosa que ahora mismo no sentía en lo absoluto. Lo miré a los ojos, queriéndole transmitir lo que sentía y no podía decir en forma de palabras. Era estúpido y de película, pero como sea traté de que funcionara.

— Tengo que hacerlo, Bree, sería muy sospechoso si mi olor esta allí pero que yo no esté allí. — respondió Diego a mi suplica, pero yo no iba a ceder tan fácil. Le eché una mirada significativa, diciéndole que no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Él suspiró en clara derrota. Si no hubiera sido un momento tan cargado de tensión me hubiera puesto a hacer un baile Ninja que acababa de inventar.

— Y Ahora, ¿qué haremos? — preguntó dubitativo. No había reparado en ese pequeño detalle. Teníamos muchas opciones por delante, muchos caminos, pero ninguno me llamaba la atención, mi intuición no me señalaba ninguno.

— No lo sé. — respondí sinceramente. Aún no lo sabía, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el _"aún"_ llegara. — Pero no voy a volver a ese sótano en medio del bosque. — continúe. Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos segundos.

— Ahora eso nos deja una última opción. — sentenció con un suspiro. — Huir. —

— ¿Adónde? — cuestioné al aire medio dudosa.

— Bueno, primero lo primero tenemos que hacer una nueva lista. Y la primera orden en ella será: Fugados, situación que se oye muy fácil, aunque no lo sea ¿Hay expectativas de refugio o Riley nos clavara una estaca en el corazón cuando nos encuentre? —reí por el tono de locutor que utilizó, aunque no era un momento para hacerlo. Diego siempre sabía sacar chistes y cosas buenas de las situaciones que no eran tan flojas.

— Diego, ¿Y sí nos vamos a Canadá? — sugerí, era algo racional, estaba cerca pero era lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos encontraran.

— Buena idea, pero ¿A qué ciudad? — preguntó, no sabía muchas ciudades de ese país, pero me sabía algunas, bueno… sólo una.

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos a Vancouver? — era buena idea, en mi opinión.

— Okay, serán las vacaciones/fuga oficiales del club exclusivo Ninja. — concordó con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. En un ágil movimiento, sus labios rozaron los míos, casi imperceptibles, pero estaban allí. Y como el se acercó, así mismo se alejó.

Lo miré algo boquiabierta, ya que era el segundo beso que habíamos compartido -o que él me había dado-, pero no me quedé así por mucho tiempo. Me lancé hacía él con unos movimientos -o instinto- muy impropios de mí, aunque fuera una vampira. Como era mucho más alto que el, sólo pude rodearle los hombros con mis brazos, en un abrazo, aunque eso no era lo que pensaba hacer. Diego me apretó contra su pecho, atrapando mi cintura y haciendo que mi mejilla cayera en su pecho. Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré otra vez, sus ojos destellaban a causa de muchas emociones, entre ellas pude leer la emoción, felicidad y la paz, pero las otras no las pude descifrar, eran algo desconocido para mí.

Acerqué mi rostro en dirección al suyo, y parece que él entendió lo que quería hacer. Unió nuestros labios, haciendo que el toque no sea sólo un simple roce entre nuestras bocas. Diego movió sus labios contra los míos, iniciando una danza que no quería parar. Sus manos afianzaron más el agarre en mi cintura, mientras que mis labios se trasladaron a su cuello, aprisionándolo y jugando con sus sedosos rizos negros. Una de sus suaves manos ascendió desde mi brazo hasta mi cuello, para luego subir y posarse en mi nuca, haciendo más presión en nuestras bocas.

Delineó mi labio inferior, pidiendo mudamente permiso para entrar, y con gusto le permití el acceso. Su lengua entró tanteando el terreno desconocido, con un toque tímido y parece que con intenciones de no ser brusco. Pero yo quería más que eso. Rocé su lengua con la mía, algo casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para que él tomara la iniciativa. Empezó a masajear mi lengua, explorando las dimensiones de mi boca con la suya. Saboreó, exploró y tanteó mi boca por completo, hasta que la intensidad del beso fue bajando poco a poco, degradándose sólo para que sea unos castos besos.

Nos separamos jadeantes a falta de aire que no necesitábamos, con las miradas unidas, sin dirigirnos ni una sola palabra. Nos mantuvimos abrazados hasta después de regularizar nuestras respiraciones, aún con mi mirada pegada en sus ojos de un hermoso rojo oscuro.

—Bree, Yo… Tú me gustas mucho, demasiado. Tanto como para decir que te quiero. Y hasta para decir que… — dejó la oración inconclusa, deshaciendo el abrazo para caminar alrededor de mí, pensando en algo. Supuse que fue porque no tenía el valor de terminar la oración.

Pero yo no era tan idiota. Sabía que iba después de esas palabras, sabía lo que quería decir. Pero no tenía miedo, porque creo que también yo lo estoy.

—Diego, te amo. — Okay, no sabía de donde me salió esa valentía. Lo que dije fue apenas un susurro, una oración que pronuncié bajo mi aliento. Inaudible para un humano, pero un vampiro lo podía escuchar perfectamente.

Él se paró en seco, pareciendo una estatua en vez de un ser viviente -si nos podemos llamar así-. Después de un minuto de silencio, o de entendimiento en el caso de Diego, se volteó hacía mí, con una cara de sorpresa demasiado cómica. Solté una carcajada nerviosa, por su expresión. Caminó hacía mi, y paró quedando sólo medio metro de distancia de mí. Lo que pasó después no me sorprendió demasiado.

Me tomó por los hombros y acercó sus labios a mi frente, posando en ella un casto beso. Descansó su mandíbula en mi frente, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

Esperé ansiosa su próximo paso, aunque este llegó después de más de 2 minutos.

Quitó su boca de mi frente para decir algo, pero la cerró casi al instante porque no tenía nada preparado que decir, supuse. Lo miré expectante, esperando a que dijera algo. Pasaron otros segundos después de que se separara para que algo sin sentido saliera de sus labios:

— Estas loca, ¿lo sabías? — ¿Por qué rayos estaba loca? Quise preguntar pero me abstuve a sólo fulminarlo con la mirada.

Cuando las palabras desaparecieron, él volvió a pronunciar otras:

— Mejor nos vamos ahora si no quieres parecer una bola de discoteca cuando lleguemos a Canadá. — sugirió son una sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza, ya quería salir de ese bosque.

**-2 Años Después-**

Nuestra vida en Vancouver no era tan mala. Podíamos sobrevivir en esta ciudad, aunque Diego quiso que tuviéramos restricciones. Tenía que cazar una vez por semana, para que no se levante sospechas. Cazábamos al estilo de Riley, sólo los humanos de los barrios bajos. Nos habíamos instalado en una casa abandonada, pero que estaba en buenas condiciones. Nada de nuestra rutina cambio. Entrábamos a centros comerciales vacíos, robábamos ropa, libros, CD's y reproductores, todo lo que necesitábamos.

Ese día afortunadamente era muy nublado. Aquí no había demasiado sol, pero era fastidioso tener que esconderse cuando el Astro Rey le daba la gana de salir. Fuimos al Riley Park -que pasar el día, ayer nos habíamos alimentado-. Con los lentes oscuros puestos empezamos a ver a los humanos caminar, criticando cosas y haciendo chistes (que la mayoría fueron obra de Diego).

Estábamos sentados en una banca en el momento en que percibí un olor, un olor demasiado familiar.

— Fred. — susurré mientras miraba por todos los lados. Diego también captó la esencia. Después de unos segundos de tanto mirar, una voz preguntó:

— ¿Bree, Diego? — Dí la vuelta para encarar a la persona que dijo nuestros nombres, Fred. Sin poder contenerme o creerlo, me lancé a los brazos de mí amigo, recordando nuestros días juntos en el sótano de Riley. Fred estaba de la misma manera en la que lo conocí hace 2 años. Su abundante cabello rubio enmarcaba sus hermosos rasgos, su altura y musculatura que lo hacían parecer universitario.

Él respondió el abrazo con menos efusividad que yo, cosa de la que me avergoncé. Me separé de Fred para que Diego le pudiera saludar, aunque no se conocieran muy bien. Después de muchos abrazos y saludos, nos sentamos en la misma banca en la que Diego y yo estábamos.

Así comenzó las preguntas.

— ¿Qué pasó con los otros? ¿Qué sucedió con Riley? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Por qué viniste a Vancouver? ¿Dónde te has instalado en todo este tiempo? ¿Qué…? —iba a seguir con el interrogatorio, pero Diego me tapó la boca con una de sus manos para que dejara de parlotear, lo fulminé con la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Yo también te extrañé Bree. — respondió Fred. Después de más de veinte minutos, todas mis dudas fueron disipadas.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un placer volverlos a ver. — se despidió levantándose de la banca. Lo miré confusa ¿Acaso creía que se iba a ir tan fácil?

— No, tú no te vas a ir. —repliqué mientras me levantaba también. Lo tomé del brazo. — Te vas a quedar con nosotros sí o sí. —

— Bree, me tengo que ir, de verdad. —explicó.

— ¿Acaso estás con alguien? —cuestionó Diego. Sí estaba con alguien, los dos iban a venir con Diego y yo.

— Bueno, puede ser. — dudó Fred rascándose la cabeza, eso era un sí.

— Pues tú y señor o señora incógnita se viene con nosotros. — sentencié, no iba a dejarlo desaparecer tan fácil, aunque lo pueda hacer con su poder.

— ¡Sí, así formaras parte del club súper secreto Ninja sin saludo! — exclamó Diego levantando el puño al aire con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que le agradaba la idea.

— ¿Club súper secreto Ninja? — Fred alzó una ceja cuestionando a Diego, este no dejaba de sonreír como un idiota.

— Sí, somos Ninjas. — respondió mi novio con un tono confidencial, mientras hacia una pose al estilo Ninja.

— Esta bien. — dijo mi amigo no muy convencido.

— Ahora, que tu amiguito o amiguita se aparezca por aquí. — demandé. Fred se rindió por fin. Nos llevo a un edificio abandonado en donde conocimos a su pareja, Hayley. Era muy simpática.

Desde entonces formamos nuestro aquelarre, uniéndonos por fin y agrandando nuestro Club de Ninjas sin saludo ideado, por ahora.


End file.
